


A Touch of Tabula Rasa

by BWolf_20



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashed Tony Stark, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captured Tony Stark, Dark Ending, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Wanda Maximoff, Dark team Cap, Disturbing Themes, False Memories, Gen, Heartbreaking, If you don't want to see Cap's team this way DON'T READ, Memory Alteration, Mental Torture, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, No happy ending!, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, OOC Steve Rogers, OOC Wanda, PLEASE READ TAGS!, Team Captain America is darker here!, Team cap okay with mind control, abandonment of ethics, author not an expert on Wanda's powers, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: Tony's attempt to track down Cap's team led him to being captured by said team, and the captain has no problem letting Wanda tear into his mind and manipulate the truth.





	A Touch of Tabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

> Created because I had been in the mood for fics dealing with Wanda manipulating Tony's mind. The few I've found didn't include the process of Wanda tweaking with the mind, so I created my own. I'm not used to dealing with Wanda's powers so if implanting false memories isn't her thing, well it is here. 
> 
> PLEASE BE AWARE OF THE TAGS!!! They're all used in this story

It was almost like a burning sensation, yet at the same time it wasn’t. And there were moments where it shocked like electricity, but afterwards it went into a cozy kind of warmth like a thick warm blanket wrapped around one’s shoulders in front of a flickering fire. It was nice. The warm feeling dragged for a moment seeming to literally wrap his brain in such a blanket. Then there was an odd tickling sensation. Tony scrunched his eyes as he felt tendrils lick between the very wrinkles of his brain; teasing points that made him shudder in near pleasure. He could almost see it as though he were watching it on film. He could be lost in the feel of it easily, yet there was still a spark that kept him alert enough to fight back; to put up a mental wall, though flimsy, of defense against the continuous attack on the organ he treasured most.

 _‘Fight this! FIGHT! FIGHT!’_ He urged himself as he worked to keep the wall standing against what one could visualize as a powerful gust of wind threatening to blow away the boards of poorly made fence. A few of those boards were blowing away, but enough of it was still capable of standing its ground. _‘Can’t let this…happen’_

Somewhere on the outside he heard a hum of interest.

“It stops when you start talking,” came the feminine voice.

A sudden chorus of tendrils flooded over his brain like a wave, squeezing him in a kind of tender mental hug. That, added to the blanket, had his mouth dropping in slight awe. His face lost its tension as it picked up. The feminine voice chuckled just before the ends of the tendrils branched off with a nice kind of spark, creeping inside the crevices of his brain and causing him to flat out moan. He was sure his heart was pounding rather hard. He could even hear his harsh breathing as sweat poured from his brow from the way she was prodding and poking into his head. He couldn’t even sum up the energy or care to open his eyes. There was a purpose behind the scenario he’d found himself in. It wasn’t a case of Wanda wanting him to experience pleasurable ‘mind sex’, for lack of a better term. She wanted to wear him down mentally, and the sad part was, it was working. Little by little his grasp on alertness was slipping. He was getting tired of the constant strain to keep her somewhat at bay. A numbing kind of fog was attempting to overtake him in the mask of comfortable pleasure.

“Wanda…” He couldn’t finish his words. He wasn’t even sure what he was about to ask her as he momentarily lost the thought in a gust of her power.

“Stark, I don’t want to have to keep doing this. Talk, or I’ll be forced to take this further.”

He wanted to tell her there was nothing to say; that he had been honest, but all he could get out was a quiet “no” as a way to explain himself. No as in there was nothing more to say because he’d already said it.  
The tendrils’ power increased, making him gasp in slight pain as they kicked up, moving from the blanket warmth to electric shock. 

“Gahh…d-d-don’t,” he managed to slur.

He was aware enough to know where this was going, and before he could really brace himself, a mild current zapped into his brain, making him jitter on the table and cry out.

“It’ll become worse if you don’t talk,” she warned.

“I’ve…told you…everything,” he gasped when she gave him a break. His breathing had become a lot heavier, and god was his mind tired. He desperately wished he could just make a break for it, but the witch had taken over the part of his brain that controlled motion. All he could do was lie helplessly and take what she gave him.

The blanket warmth returned again as he heard Wanda make a contemplative noise.

“We’ll see.”

This time it wasn’t just the current coursing through his brain. This time there was something else. Tony was aware of his body seizing on the table as the painful power poured in. It was like a rush; like he had been on the world’s tallest water slide and was shooting straight down it at over sixty five miles per hour. However he wasn’t alone in going down that waterslide. He could feel Wanda right behind him catching up, and soon she had melted into his very being. 

Tony’s body stopped seizing and became still as Wanda made her presence known in a way he couldn’t describe. He scrambled to find his own inner voice because he had to know it was still there. He had to know he could still think.

_‘Put your mind at ease Stark.’_

His inner voice had been replaced by Wanda’s. Panic seized him, and he tried harder than ever to get some thought going; to work his mouth so he could yell at her to get out. But he couldn’t even do something that simple.

_‘Easy Stark...easy. I’m not going to hurt you now. I just need to see.’_

There was a quick stab of blinding hot pain in the right side of his brain. After that there was a feeling of fingers weeding over the folds then digging in. It was the most bizarre sensation so far. Aside from that it was terrifying as he was sure Wanda was literally slipping her fingers into a section of the fleshy walls of his brain, moving them apart so she could see what was inside. He shivered as more of Wanda entered him, opening that small area of his brain like a surgeon and seemingly moving things around. 

His body spasmed and his breath got caught in his throat a few times. He tried even harder to work his mind which had gone numb. Then a tendril made itself known in another part of his brain with a quick zap like a cattle prod.

_‘Settle down’_

Her tone was not friendly at all, but he stopped the attempts to think as Wanda continued to prod, causing his body to weakly twitch. The fingers shifted more things around, filtering through the memories like a person slowly flipping through photos. Sometimes she settled on a certain one for a long period of time before turning to the next one. Tony saw none of the memories she was flicking through. It really was as though she was flipping through pictures before him and refusing to show him what she was looking at.

Wanda gave a simple “hmph” before pulling her fingers away. The tissues stitched back together it seemed, now that her fingers were out of the hole she had created moments ago. The oddity of not being able to think ended as Wanda departed. He sighed in relief even though the tendrils were still very much still implanted in place.

“Seems you were telling the truth.”

“T-told yah,” he muttered.

“That still doesn’t excuse the fact that you were hunting us down.”

For good measure, the tendrils gave him a couple of zaps that had him screaming. 

“Wanda,” came a new voice.

The zaps went away and were replaced by a thrilling vibration that had him moaning once more. This was definitely a form of ‘mind sex’ he decided. He was so absorbed in it, he barely acknowledged the fact that Steve had just wandered in. How he wished he could give him a middle finger.

“Did you get anything from him?”

He’d asked it with the sharp commanding tone Tony had always been familiar with.

“He was telling the truth,” he heard Wanda reply. Tony made to say something, but the tendrils sensed this and quickly shut him up with a gentle pulsing. The blanket warmth was back, making his mouth go slack with near ecstasy. “I had to dig into his memories to confirm it. He came alone, and no one knows he’s gone.”

“Good.”

Tony felt a twinge of hurt at Steve’s response, to know that he was happy he could torture him without having to worry about any form of back-up he might have brought. He cursed himself for not bringing an army of suits, or at least giving Rhodey a heads up. Considering the man was still managing his return to walking after the fall, Tony thought it best to keep him from trying to assist in his hunt. He just couldn’t take anything worse happening to his best friend again.

He heard Steve walk around his form, but he could barely concentrate on that much.

“Stark, look at me,” the captain commanded.

 _‘Open your eyes,’_ came Wanda’s command within his head.

He snapped them open in response and saw the captain standing at the foot of the table he was lying upon. Gone was the friendly expression Steve would sometimes wear when he looked at him in the past, at least on the times Tony hadn’t annoyed him. His face was cold, and from his point of view he was staring down at an enemy instead of a one-time friend. 

Tony managed a minor glare as he forced himself to hold onto his gaze, while doing his best to ignore the continued ‘mind sex’.

“W-what? No, welcoming hug or kiss?” Tony joked darkly. Of course the captain wasn’t amused. 

“You shouldn’t have come here Tony.” 

“You shouldn’t…have dropped a shield in my chest and left…left me in Siberia,” he shot back.

Steve didn’t frown or put up any hint that he was about to argue. He was over it; over arguing his case for Bucky and why he’d gone against the system, so his face remained neutral and overall unfriendly. The team thing and the friendship was completely over. Another twinge of hurt hit him, and a gasp left his throat with a sudden hard pulse from the tendrils. He shut his eyes for a moment, tightly, as he wished it away.

“Tell her to stop. You got…what you wanted from me.”

Steve was silent for a minute.

“I didn’t get your silence,” Steve stated.

“Fuck you.”

There came the sigh Tony had also been familiar with the few times Steve vocally expressed his irritation with him.

“Tony.” He tensed upon hearing his first name on the man’s tongue. “I know you won’t believe me, but I really hate having to put you through this.”

Tony opened his eyes again which were now tearing up.

“Oh yeah…I can see that you’re all heartbroken over what’s happening to me.” The pulsing stopped, and before he could allow himself a chance to really catch his breath and reinforce his wall of defense, the vibrations returned. The blanket was tightening up over his brain, increasing in wonderful heat. He moaned as his defense (his mental wall or rather flimsy fence) dropped even more. There were barely any boards left on said fence.

“I have people to protect here,” Steve began. “As much as I’d like to trust you, I can’t take the chance that you won’t bring Ross here to arrest us. They don’t deserve to go to the Raft, and Bucky deserves to be free from what Hydra did to his mind.”

“What about…what you’re doing, to my mind?” Tony retorted with disgust. There was a zap of warning that had him screaming. God how he wished he had his suit on so he could go toe to toe with him again. Unfortunately Steve had better numbers, and together they were able to rip him out of the iron and bring about his downfall.

“I have no choice here,” Steve stated simply. “Like I said, you’d bring Ross.”

“Might as well kill me,” Tony spat. He barely managed to lift his head off the table for emphasis. “Finish me off since you failed to do so the day you turned your back on me. This…what Wanda’s doing…it’s no better than Hydra.”

“It is.” Tony gave a laugh considering how much he believed his own words. “I’m not turning you into a super soldier. You’ll still be you. Someone who’s willing to fight for what’s right.”

“Except, I’ll be lacking memories,” Tony grumbled. 

Steve paced to his left-hand side. The cold expression softened to something almost friendly. Tony found it chilling.

“For our protection, and yours. You give up what you’ve learned here, there’s no chance of us ever coming back when the world’s in danger. The Avengers will be, completely finished.” 

“It already is,” Tony growled with a mix of anger as well as sorrow.

Sadness seemed to coat Steve’s expression as he looked away from him and gave a nod. “Wanda.”

“Right,” she replied.

“W-wait…wait.”

His body lurched and his loudest scream yet escaped his lips as his brain began to tear in half. More tendrils made themselves known as they pushed against the back of it, desiring to slither inside like the others. They slunk in slowly, nicely lubed, into holes that hadn’t existed there before. Deeper and Deeper they went. They were warm, thick and pulsating, and very much different from the blanket. 

“What are you…”

His mouth went slack as his tongue lolled to the side. 

A minute later he was howling as a thrusting sensation began. Tony’s body seized up again, and he scrambled against the table in a vain effort to escape and keep his brain from being literally fucked. Everything before now hadn’t been ‘mind sex’. In fact it wasn’t that at all since there was no consent. Wanda was raping him in a way he’d never thought possible. He wasn’t sure if she was doing this just to hurt and humiliate him, or if there was an actual purpose behind this particular action.

They continued to thrust with a quick yet smooth pace. He was barely aware of his own whimpering as his body was starting to react in a horrific way. His hips began to move with the motions and his core was trembling up. Slowly but surely, his hidden member was becoming hard.

 _‘Everything’s sexual with you isn’t it Stark,’_ He could practically hear the eye roll in her tone.

This wasn’t sexual in any way, yet his body was treating it as though it was. He almost wanted to inform her that he couldn’t help it, but was too overcome. 

With his loudest pained cry, a stream of scenes flooded over his eyes like a fast moving reel of film. He couldn’t even examine them fast enough, but from the clips he was able to catch, he saw a moment where he’d been a small child, crying after failing to get his father’s attention. He saw him setting to work on one of his first bots in a dorm. He watched himself make love to some random woman in bed. Next came a scene where he’d danced with Pepper for the first time.

“NO!”

He had to stop this invasion. The damn witch had no right to these things, and yet the reel kept going. 

Then it started to slow as the memories became a collection of Avengers’ related material. He gagged as something cool began to drip downward; as a hazing fuzziness began to coat the edges of the scenes.  
With a shock of panic he jerked.

“DON’T!”

He knew what she was about to do. 

“Tony, I’m sorry,” came Steve’s voice from somewhere far away.

He wanted to scream at him. Tell him this wasn’t the right way to win this. The captain had had morals once. There were lines he hadn’t been willing to cross, but now he was happily leaping over them. His eyes rolled as he tried to focus on anything else in the room. They ended up landing on Wanda who, from the beginning, was still crouched over his head working her fingers a few inches from the sides of his head to encourage the red wisps to wreak havoc on his mental state. 

“Just relax,” she said softly, not at all ashamed of what she was doing.

He didn’t bother to yell or curse her. She was in total control, and there was nothing he could do about it. He realized that much now. There was barely anything left of his wall, yet he made one last effort to keep it together as he gritted his teeth.

“Please,” he begged quietly, “not Pepper…not Rhodey. Don’t…take them away.”

If such memories were removed from his mind, he’d have nothing. It didn’t matter that he and Pepper had no longer been a couple. She was still someone he wanted to hold onto. 

He choked as more of his will ebbed away; as the last of the fence began to break. With the last of his strength, he made eye contact with the captain. How he hated the tears that ran from his eyes at that moment.

“You’ll…never win,” he managed to growl coldly.

“We’ll have a chance with you helping us,” the captain countered.

With that, the captain disappeared from his sight as he suddenly found himself back in Siberia. 

He was facing off in a one on one match against the captain who was pummeling powerful fists into his chest, and just doing everything he could to bring him down. But then he blinked and found that it wasn’t Rogers pummeling into him, but Rhodey in his War machine suit. 

_‘But…that’s not right’_

He recalled Rhodey falling from the sky. 

With the thought of it, he was brought back to the moment of Rhodey falling after Vision had accidentally struck him in an effort to hit Falcon. But it wasn’t Rhodey falling. It was Sam. War Machine had taken out one of his wings, causing him to spin out of control and drop from the sky. With a cry of anger, Tony was swooping down to save him from the fall. 

_‘Why? Why would Rhodey…’_

He cut back to the one on one fight. Tony swung a few punches and sent blasts from his repulsors his way, but War Machine either ducked out of the way or returned fire. He saw Steve coming to his defense, raising his shield to block what would have become a critical zap to Tony’s head.

Bucky was doing his best too, but War Machine managed to break off one of his arms.

_‘Bucky…didn’t he…my parents…’_

He thought it was about Bucky, because he had something to do with his parents. 

Next he was standing next to him as well as Steve, watching footage of some random Hydra agent taking his parents out. Bucky had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, while Steve squeezed the other.  
They had comforted him. He had rested his brow against Bucky’s shoulder in sorrow, and afterwards that was when War Machine had entered. He was trying to capture them.

_‘Rhodey?’_

He was facing off against the man back at the airport as he stood between Steve and Bucky on one side of the field. The right side of the field. Tony felt an intense warmth, something of confirmation as the fighting played out; as he fought against Rhodey; as he blasted buildings apart to keep the other side at bay and protect Steve as he and Bucky tried making a break for it. He was back in Siberia again, this time beaten, but Steve was there to lift him up. The three left, with War Machine now inactive on the ground.

_‘Wait…no…Rhodey…he’s…he’s, my friend’_

His brain struggled to make sense of it all. They felt real enough, yet he questioned them.

He gasped as the moments he was living picked up speed as though someone had hit the rewind button. 

He was arguing with Rhodey as he sided with cap on the Accords. There were points on the battles of the past where Tony was smiling back at the captain. He heard praises and his chest swelled with pride. He would do anything for the captain. He had always looked up to him afterall.

_‘My friend…my…’_

He had been close with Steve all those times before Rhodey and the others broke the team apart. He saw himself making a promise to Bucky to help him before they had to run from the Black Panther. Then he saw Pepper. He watched as she coldly turned her back on him, shattering his heart. He listened as she told him she couldn’t take him any longer.

_‘Pep?’_

They were making love, but she was still his assistant. He thought he saw himself putting a necklace around her neck, but that image practically turned to ash, and a second later it was forgotten. The red head worked for him, and then she resigned. She was one of the many women he had brought to bed and nothing more. A one night stand at one point perhaps. It didn’t matter because he could barely recall what she looked like. 

_‘Did her name…begin with a P?’_

It didn’t matter. What mattered was the work he’d put in for the team. He saw himself taking the time to brush up Steve’s shield and upgrade the Captain America suit. A few times they’d gone to the bar. Those were good times because they were good friends. They were a team. The Avengers may have split, but he still ran with the captain. He’d been willing to become a criminal and go on the run because he didn’t believe this business about the Accords. He’d fought against signing them, and Steve had protected him against the people who were trying to hurt him and bring them in.

_‘But…I was…’_

He questioned whether he had been on that side of things as he thought he’d been with the idea of signing. To relieve his confusion, the memories played all over again. He gave a soft hum of understanding as such scenes became ingrained deep into his mind. 

The memories streamed further back, before there was an Avenger’s team. Before Iron man really made the scene, Steve was there, cheering his efforts on. He thought he saw moments where he’d argued with the man, or interacted with others like Wanda during the time where Ultron was running amok. Those scenes disintegrated to nothing. Those moments didn’t exist.

“Almost there.”

Tony was barely aware of Wanda’s voice as the tendrils continued to do their work of thrusting and now squeezing his brain with each new alteration. His body shook like crazy, and if he could have looked into a mirror during the process, he would’ve seen a reddish glow around the irises of his glazed over eyes. He wasn’t aware of anything except the memories that continued to play out in real time.

Only when Wanda deemed the process complete did she give his exhausted brain a full break. The tendrils stopped moving and slowly pulled out of his brain. Tony quietly sputtered as his brain came back together after hours of being intruded and attacked. It seemed to sag in his skull, still warm after everything. There was no thinking now, not with his brain practically mush.

“Did it work?” came a voice floating outside the fog of his mind.

Tony was barely aware of who was speaking as consciousness slowly slipped away from him. 

When Tony came to, the first thing he became aware of was the slight throb to his head, as well as an odd yet cozy warmth. Sighing, he sat up and ran a hand over his brow. He imagined he might have gotten drunk, but this didn’t feel like a typical hangover. 

“How are you feeling?”

He turned and saw Steve sitting in a chair next to his cot with a look of concern on his face. For a second Tony couldn’t speak. He wanted to think that it was weird that Steve was sitting there because…well because he’d been…

“Uh…fine,” he answered with much uncertainty. 

He looked around the room that was set up as a simple medical ward. The reason it wasn’t a real one was because…oh yeah, they were on the run. They were held up in some temporary hideaway. 

“Don’t tell me I got drunk,” he joked. “This couldn’t be a worse time for it, but at the same time it’s perfect.”

Steve leaned forward in his chair. Tony shifted uncomfortably with the sudden hard stare he was giving him. It was like he was trying to confirm something just by gazing into his eyes.

“No you didn’t get drunk. What do you last remember?”

Tony looked away and down at his lap as he tried to piece things together. Soon a grateful smile graced his face as he remembered Steve, as well as Bucky, helping him off the ground and making their slow departure from Siberia.

“You saved me. You and Bucky both.” He turned to the captain with a smile, which Steve returned. “Thanks for not leaving me behind. Rhodey really did a number on me.” 

He worked an arm and cringed at the sudden pain in his side.

“I’d never leave you behind Tony. We’re a team,” Steve said warmly. He sealed it with a clap on his back that made Tony swell up with pride. “Get some rest. We’re going to be on the move again before you know it.”

Steve got to his feet and headed to the door.

“I don’t need rest,” Tony cried. He quickly threw his legs over the side of his cot and jumped to his feet to prove that he was in tiptop condition. “Other than the weird hangover, I’m ready to work.”

“Tony.”

“Please captain,” he begged as he moved forward. “I’m ready to go to work now. I have to. I have to make up for failing.”

“You didn’t fail Tony. Why would you think that?” Steve asked, frowning.

Tony bowed his head as an inkling of shame coated him.

“I wasn’t strong enough against War Machine. That asshole damaged Bucky pretty badly, and if I’d been better—”

“Tony.” Steve dropped both hands on his shoulders to try and stop his rambling, but it continued.

“And not just there. If I’d been faster and stronger on the field, we would’ve gotten away easier. The others…wouldn’t have had to end up in the Raft.”

“They’re free now Tony, and they’re okay. It worked out in the end. Don’t beat yourself up so much. You did everything you could out there because of what you believe in, and that’s what matters most. That’s what I admire about you. That and your skills as a person, and as an Avenger. ”

A breath of relief left Tony, knowing that the captain didn’t see him as weak. He was still valued, and admired. He felt honored that the captain was still proud of him.

“Thanks Steve. That…means a lot. To know that I’m not screwing up.”

“You’re not. But after what you’ve been through, you need to take it easy.”

“No, I need to work. If we’re gonna stay ahead of Ross, you need me now. You know you do. After all we’ve been through together, don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do,” Steve replied, smiling. He shook his head humorously at the eager look on Tony’s face. “Alright. The rest of the guys are waiting up to hear how you’re doing. Let’s let them know.”

Grinning, Tony stepped to his side and allowed Steve to drop an arm over his shoulder.

Outside the room, Steve’s group was waiting around a living space in their chosen hide out. Wanda was the first to look around from her position on an old couch. Steve nodded to her, causing her to relax.

“How is he?” Sam asked as he stepped forward from a corner of the room.

“Why don’t you ask him,” said Steve.

“I’m good and ready to go,” Tony confirmed proudly. “In fact, I can already picture a cool installment to the Falcon design.”

Sam smiled before looking back at Wanda and giving her a nod of approval for what she had done. They all knew of course, and were simply waiting for the results.

“I can’t wait bud.” 

“Don’t think I forgot you Katniss,” Tony shot at Clint who was seated at a table across the room. Clint smiled, yet Tony could swear there was a hint of distrust in his eyes. He assumed Clint, unlike Steve, thought he’d screwed up out there. Well he was going to prove him wrong. He was a part of this team and only had their best interests at heart.

“There’s no hurry,” Steve insisted. “What matters to me is that you’re ready for the fight ahead.”

Tony turned to him with a confident smile.

“As long as it’s you and me, I’m always ready for the fight. No one’s getting their hands on us as long as you got me. And I promise, no matter what, I’m going to do everything I can to help Bucky.”

Steve nodded proudly and clapped his back before stepping forward to address the team on their next move. Tony settled down next to Wanda to listen to their leader as the throbbing in his head settled and the last of the warmth seeped into the crevices of his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> In a way, I kind of see this like those fics dealing with Hydra brainwashing Tony into being a soldier. The ending ended up being a spin on that where team cap turned Tony into their own solider.  
> Originally I thought of ending it with them leaving Tony to return home after only removing memories of him having found them. Since Wanda's worked over his mind for so long and with so many mental techniques, I felt like it called for more things being done than just one memory being erased. Thus he was turned into a member of their team.  
> Mind control/manipulation is a disturbing theme, and adding onto it with past friends in favor of such a thing, brings that factor up more.


End file.
